


Sunshine and the Darkness

by PR_Olicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR_Olicity/pseuds/PR_Olicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place immediately after the ep we all loved “The Fallen” and here is my idea for a resolution and “fill in some gaps, lol” I love you all,hope you enjoy,if you die I know you’ll die happy. Please leave comments, kudos, let me know what you like and what you don’t as always. I missed you guys and I missed writing. Here you go…….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transition

Oliver walked into his room in Ra’s castle and was stunned to see Felicity sitting on his bed with a huge smile on her face. She looked so beautiful, just as he remembered her with her golden hair around her shoulders and framing her beautiful ivory complexion on her face. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and Oliver was instantly happy. All he had been through to become Al-Sahim and the pain of the branding, instantly left him with just one smile from his sunshine.

“What are you doing here Felicity? This is so dangerous for you to be here, if you get caught…  
“I’m not going to leave you here, Oliver. I tried to live without you for even one night and I can’t. I would rather die than be without you a moment longer,” Felicity said with urgency in her voice.  
“Felicity…..I love you”….. “And I love you too Oliver and I am not going to leave you,” Felicity interrupted. “You are the one great love of my life and I will not walk away from that, even to save my life. A life lived without you is a life I don’t want to live, Oliver. Now let’s drop this cause you won’t win and come over here and welcome me back,” she said playfully, almost seductively.  
Oliver gave in even though he was still scared for her, but he missed her so much and made up his mind that he would protect her. Oliver crossed the room, put down his hood of his outfit and stared at Felicity, still in disbelief she was here with him. “Welcome back, I missed you so much,” Oliver said.  
“I missed you too, Oliver, my heart physically aches being without you. I miss you touching me and holding me. I just want you to be with me like that again and I never want to leave your arms,” Felicity cried.  
Oliver cupped his hand around her face like he has done so many times before and brought his lips gently and slowly to hers. Felicity disrobed Oliver and began to kiss him with a burning need. He opened his mouth more, pulling on her lower lip gently. Felicity opened her mouth and Oliver slid his tongue in her mouth, she opened her mouth wider and offered her tongue back. Oliver’s hand held the back of Felicity’s head. Felicity jumped up, wrapped her self around Oliver’s waist and he moved his hands down and held her by her ass. Oliver placed her on the bed and got down on top of her, kissing the nape of her neck and moving down. Felicity let out a soft moan and started biting her lower lip to try to control herself. Oliver began to kiss the top of Felicity’s chest near the top of her breasts with her bra still on. He reached and unhooked the bra easily and proceeded down slowly, kissing each of her breasts. Felicity bit down on her lower lip a little harder with another louder moan. Oliver kept moving down and kissed around her navel, putting his tongue agonizingly near it, then kept going down. He removed her black lace panties that matched her bra and Felicity was fully naked beneath him. He brought his hand down, touching the front of her, sliding one finger slowly inside her and stroking slowly. Felicity was wet and ready for him already. Oliver kissed his way back up to her neck and spent a bit more time there. He went up to her earlobes and just like the first time, he pulled gently on her earlobe with his teeth, while kissing it. Felicity felt Oliver’s warm breath in her ear and him kissing her with a bit of his tongue in her ear.  
Felicity moaned out loud, forgetting to bite her lip and Oliver kissed Felicity intensely, he shoved his tongue back in her mouth. Felicity wasn’t waiting anymore, she reached down and started to pull down Oliver’s black pants, she got them down to his thighs and used her thighs and feet to guide them down and off of him. She was surprised to feel Oliver’s shaft, he had gone commando and she was instantly even more turned on. Oliver found a really sensitive spot on her neck that was feeling really good with him sucking on it, that made her cry out. “Ohh Oli..ver,” Felicity was panting now, she couldn’t catch her breath & this turned Oliver on. He couldn’t wait any longer and he came down on her, spread her legs open with his knees and entered inside her. He was thrusting deep and slow while kissing her neck. Felicity kept biting her lower lip and kept caressing and scratching his back. “Oliver,” Felicity said between gasps “I love you so much.”

Oliver woke up from his dream sweating and gasping. It had been all a dream, he was in the castle alright, but he was in his bed, where he made love to her, alone. She left and this time had listened to him and stayed gone, much to his dismay. He told himself that he was happy she had listened to him for once & he could be happy at least knowing she was safe. Selfishly though he wanted her here with him as in the dream, they had just gotten back together after all that had happened and her short dalliance with Ray, he shuddered. It truly was creepy and like her sleeping with a brother. Oliver reminded himself that Felicity never loved Ray & was only with him to try to get over Oliver cause she felt like she had to. Oliver had made so many mistakes and it all lead him here. Alone by himself in a prison of Malcolm’s making while his family was back home free and safe but he would never see them again. He would never watch Sara grow up or babysit her with Felicity and dream of having their own children.  
A knock on the door interrupted Oliver’s thoughts; Oliver jumped out of bed, threw on a silk robe and answered the bedroom door. It was one of the servants of the castle that Oliver was training with yesterday. The guy still winced in pain from the beating Oliver gave him last night after the transition.  
“The master is expecting you down stairs for training in 15 minutes,” said the servant.  
“I will be right down in a moment,” replied Oliver

******** 

Oliver arrived downstairs dressed in his robe and standing at attention, waiting for Ra’s when he came bursting in with two guards, one on either side of him.  
“Oliver Queen exists only in the past,” Ra’s voice echoed off the walls.  
Oliver frowned but continued to listen and look serious, but still frowning.  
“Every heir to the demon is cleansed of their old life and reborn anew with a clear mind as Ra’s Al Ghul.”  
Oliver just stood there in silence, staring straight ahead and no reaction just one or two blinks of his eyes.  
********* 

Oliver spit out as much water as he could as more came rushing down his head, up his nose, cutting off his breath for seconds, choking and spitting, he fought to shake it off. The water was freezing and he knew this was the signal to get up at 4:30 a.m. everyday. Everyday was the same, he goes out for 13 hour training sessions, very little food on a 15 minute break of three he gets per day and three more hours of training at night before going to pass out on the hard floor of his training chambers from exhaustion. 

Every night before he passed out, he would think of her though, he would smell her sweet smell of her skin and see her smile. He would dream of her, always the same dream. Oliver and Felicity are babysitting Sarah while Digg and Lyla are out to dinner. Sarah would be fast asleep, he and Felicity would be happy to be alone for a small window of time, but exhausted. Oliver would rub Felicity’s feet and they would dream of a normal life and having kids together. Then he would feel the ice-cold water wake him up again. For a split second while he fights to catch his breath, that dream would slip from his mind and this frightened him more than anything. He would shake it off and fight to get that sweet memory back. He didn’t want to forget Felicity, he would never forget Felicity, he would never allow that to happen and fight to hold on to her everyday.

****************************  
3 weeks later

Oliver was finishing up training and shaved off 45 seconds off his time, beating Ra’s. Ra’s seemed pleased with Oliver’s performance.  
“You have shown much progress in these 3 weeks Al-Sah-Him,” Ra’s said. You are ready for the next phase in your transformation.”  
Ra’s looked over Oliver’s shoulder and Oliver turned around to find members of the league had a man with his face covered. The league members forced the man down to his knees and the man obeyed.  
“Who is this?” Ra’s asked.  
“Apparently one member of the party never left and stayed here hoping for a different result, “Maseo growled. Maseo ripped the mask off the man’s face and revealed Digg to Oliver.  
“You must deal with this intruder, this is punishable by death by Al-Sah-Him, “ Ra’s ordered.  
Oliver withdrew his sword from its sheath around his waist, he listened as this man pleaded for his life and then finished off his life with a sword clean through his sternum. He knew the man would die a slow painful death, bleeding out there on the beach in front of him. Ra’s was pleased and led Oliver away telling him there was a threat to his throne and he must go back to eliminate that threat. Oliver got his orders and left on a plane with members of the league to retrieve this thief of his throne.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my fic, this outlines my theory of the Al-Sah-Him story, is he faking or not and how? why?

Al-Sah-Him was dressed in his battle gear on the roof, waiting for Nyssa to show up. Al-Sah-Him had asked Sarab to hold back the league and let him handle Nyssa on his own. Nyssa appeared dressed in her battle gear.

“I am here, I hide from no one,” said Nyssa.

Al-Sah-Him drew his bow and arrow, aiming at Nyssa and ran after her on the roof. He caught up to Nyssa, quite easily and was about to kill her, when someone shot an arrow at him. He turned around to find friends protecting Nyssa. So Al-Sah-Him retreated off the roof.

Back at a temporary hideout, Sarab asked if the threat had been neutralized.

Nyssa had some friends there, I will find another way to get to her,” said Al-Sah-Him.

The league takes Lyla from home and brings her to the hideout. Digg gets a call from Al-Sah-Him and delivers an ultimatum Lyla for Nyssa.

(Back at the Arrow cave)

We need to give him Nyssa, Laurel, we don’t have a choice!” Digg yelled.

“We do have a choice John, we can stand and fight,” Laurel said.

“You do NOT speak for me, no one does and a life without Sara is not a life worth living.” I appreciate what you’re doing, but you can’t stop this from happening. Al-Sah-Him will keep coming and he is NOT Oliver Queen,” Nyssa stated.

(The league hideout in Starling City)

Al-Sah-Him came out, with all members of the league. Sarab checked all members of team Arrow. He went to check Felicity and she fought back.

“Don’t you DARE touch me! Felicity barked at Sarab. Sarab turned around to face Al-Sah-Him. He nodded his head to clear Felicity. It was killing Felicity see Oliver’s body that she had got to know every inch of so well, three weeks ago with a perfect stranger occupying it. She had to get through to him, somehow.

“Oliver, I know you’re still in there, don’t do this, this isn’t you, please! Felicity pleaded. Al-Sah-Him stared blankly ahead and motioned for Sarab to bring him Nyssa and exchange for Lyla. A fight broke out and team Arrow was lucky to get away with their lives. Al-Sah-Him was about to kill Diggle for real, not just a dream when Thea shot an arrow at him. Al-Sah-Him took Nyssa and left back to Nanda Parbat and just like that he was gone. The Oliver, Felicity knew was gone forever.

(Back in Nanda Parbat)

 

I am pleased that you have succeeded in your task, but killing my daughter would be out of greed right now. There is another way to deal with this problem. You will come together, he looked at Al-Sah-Him, you as husband and you as a wife, looking at Nyssa.

Al-Sah-Him was back in his chambers thinking about what Ra’s wanted him to do. He was astonished, everything was going according to plan. Everything happened just as Nyssa said it would.

(Flashback)

Oliver was at a crossroads while Roy was still in jail and before Thea was killed by Ra’s. Oliver was waiting in the Arrow cave while Felicity was in Central City with Ray. Nyssa came in and went to Oliver.

“Oliver Queen, what could I possibly do for you?” Nyssa asked.

“Nyssa, thank you for coming here. You know I don’t want to accept Ra’s ultimatum, but I can’t allow him to destroy my city and hurt everyone I care about either. There must be some way that you can become the heir to the Demon.”

“I don’t see how, once he has chosen you….. just then Nyssa got an idea. “There is one other way but it’s very difficult and will be terrible for everyone you care about. You may lose everyone you care about anyways.” 

“I don’t care, all I want is to make this stop,” Oliver said.

Nyssa agreed and she began to outline a calculated plan step-by step for Oliver. First you go to my father and accept his offer. Then he will cut everyone you love or have ever loved from your life. Next, to continue your transition, he will wipe all your memories with a brain washing technique. Using lack of sleep and ice cold water. You’re mind has to remain strong to survive this step. Think about a memory that you never want to forget, something that will keep you focused and rooted in the present moment. Oliver thought at the time, he knew what that memory would be, until Felicity’s goodbye to him and her true feelings. The strategy to making it through this brain washing technique is to train your mind to withstand the constant cycle of ice-cold water, long training sessions and no little sleep.”

“Okay, what’s the next step after that? Oliver asked, encouraged by this conversation with Nyssa.

“Once he believes your memory is erased, he will test you by forcing you to kill someone from your old life who you truly care about. Just like what happened to Sarah, you will be under a spell and see someone from your life but it’s not. You must kill this person with no hesitance. Then he will send you to come hunt for me as I’m a threat to your thrown. He will not kill his daughter though, instead he will call for us to be married. Then…..”

“Then you will share this position with me & I can transfer it and give it over to you after I kill Ra’s. The league has to do what I say as the new Ra’s.  
“Precisely, only I will kill my father Oliver, not you. It’s important that you not tell anyone close to you, their reactions and feelings have to be real. My father can sense if anything is off so you must commit to this process. Then you can divorce me and go home to your family.”

(Flashback to Present)

Oliver was almost home free, everything was happening exactly as Nyssa said it  
would. Oliver was getting ready for this sham of a wedding and all the while he kept the image of making love to Felicity in his head. Someday soon, once this nightmare was over, he would marry the woman of his dreams, the woman he was destined to be with, but for now he had to protect her and everyone he cared about.


End file.
